Manzana Hechizada
by Metzti
Summary: Una manzana y un relato de Grimsley dejan a Shauntal algo inquieta, pero si ella dejara la imaginación a donde pertenece no tendría estos problemas. Un cuento de halloween al puro estilo de la inocente Shauntal.


**Los bobblehead son muñecos cabezones que mueven sus cabezas, como los perritos para los autos.**

 **Disclaimer: El universo aquí mencionado es propiedad intelectual de sus autores.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Manzana Hechizada**

 _ **Cierto día de otoño…**_

 _«Han llegado un par de cajas de lo más extrañas. El mensajero que las trajo insistió en que esta era la dirección marcada en los paquetes, pero, ¿por qué Siebold los enviaría? No lo conozco en persona y mucho menos he intercambiado palabras con él. Lo único que sé de él es por medio de los trillizos ya que lo admiran; un chef reconocido y a la vez un Alto Mando de Kalos.»_

―Mira todas esas manzanas. ―Grimsley agarró una― ¿Por qué tantas cajas?

―¿Quién sabe? ―se encoje de hombros― Seguramente es un pedido de los trillizos y el remitente se equivocó en la dirección.

―Oh… ―Grimsley inspecciona la manzana que tiene en la mano― ¿Te sabes la historia de una jovencita que muerde una manzana y cae envenenada?

―¿Tú contando historias?

―Es de un libro infantil que leí hace mucho ―se encogió de hombros― Una inocente jovencita huyo de su casa al oír que su madrastra la quería desaparecer. Vagó por el bosque y encontró una cabaña para esconderse pero esta era habitada por unos hombrecitos, la dejaron quedarse bajo una condición, que ella les ayudara en las labores domesticas. Ella creía que por fina había encontrado tranquilidad y se olvido de su madrastra, pero su madrastra ideó un plan, hechizó una manzana. Fingiendo ser una anciana le regaló la manzana a la jovencita, por más que le advirtieron los hombrecitos de que no aceptara cosas de extraños la niña la probó, el resultado fue fatal. ―Grimsley limpió la manzana en su traje y se dispuso a llevarla a su boca…

―¡No te la comas! ―Shauntal se abalanzó contra él para arrebatársela.

Grimsley se le quedó viendo.  
―Te afectó la historia ¿eh?

―Claro que no, tonto. Solo que hay que lavar la fruta antes de comerla.

Grimsley rodó los ojos y se fue.

Por el resto del día ella siguió pensando en lo mismo, lo mejor para olvidarlo era distraerse y que mejor que tomar un refrescante baño. El baño fue más relajante de lo normal que ni siquiera notó el tiempo y la noche había llegado.

―Uy, ¿por qué? ―se maldecía por seguir pensando en eso― Quizás si me duermo se me olvida.

Se puso su pijama de gatitos negros, apagó las luces, acomodó las cobijas de su cama y les deseó las buenas noches a sus pokémons.

Las primeras horas de la noche transcurrieron en silencio pero el fuerte viento de otoño hizo estremecer la ventana de su cuarto. El constante golpeteo de la ventana le molestó que no le quedó de otra que levantarse e ir a cerrar los postigones de madera para que la ventana no retumbara. Regresó a la cama y cerró los ojos, no tardó ni cinco minutos cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Se levantó adormilada, seguramente uno de los postigones se abrió.

―Qué extraño, siguen cerrados.

Caminó de regreso a la cama cuando el sonido volvió a escucharse, nuevamente se giró a ver pero nada, los postigones seguían cerrados.

―¿Acaso es mi imaginación?

El golpeteo continuó y el miedo la invadió. ¿De dónde venía ese ruido? Con duda se giró a ver a las falsas ventanas que tenía al lado de la ventana verdadera. Las dos ventanas sonaban.

―Es imposible, solo están de adorno…

La ventana izquierda se abrió y el viento entró a la habitación acompañado de lluvia y truenos. Todos los objetos del cuarto volaron.

―Es un fuerte viento como el de un tifón…

Por absurdo que parezca, con dificultad caminó hacia la falsa ventana para tratar de cerrarla. Pero la otra ventana falsa también cedió ante el viento.

―Ahhhh…

Shauntal fue succionada dentro de aquella tormenta.

La lluvia, los truenos, la fuerte corriente del viento, era como si hubiera un tornado cerca, y en efecto era así. El tornado atrapó a Shauntal en su interior, los fuertes vientos la fueron succionando hasta dentro, girando y girando dentro del ojo del tonado vio la esbelta figura del viento tocando la tierra desde un extremo y con el otro tocaba el cielo. También había rayos retumbando por todos lados, sin embargo no había lluvia, en su lugar era granizo. Por un momento pensó que aquello seria su fin pues parecía que el tornado jamás iba a cesar, ya llevaba horas atrapada. El constante ruido chillante del fuerte viento y los estridentes sonidos del trueno le provocaron un inmenso dolor de cabeza que terminó por fatigarla, sin darse cuenta Shauntal sucumbió ante el sueño.

Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una inmensa oscuridad. ¿A dónde había llegado? ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Seguía viva? Ni idea. Sentía mucho frío y comenzó a temblar, se acurrucó para poder calentarse pero no le funcionó. Permaneció así por un tiempo hasta que se decidió, lamentarse no le iba a servir de nada así que se levantó y caminó en medio de la oscuridad. Ni idea de a dónde iba, a lo mejor estaba caminando en círculos, sus pies le dolían de tanto andar cuando a lo lejos vio una tenue luz. Corrió a ella, la luz crecía poco a poco, era la luz de un candil en medio de la nada.

―Es mejor que nada.

En el momento en que lo tomó un camino apareció delante de ella. Ese camino no se veía muy agradable que digamos, las ramas de los árboles secos y sin hojas se juntaban entre ellas formando un arco. Por si fuera poco el camino era de tierra seca y cuarteada. Con duda pero a la vez con una extraña sensación excitante caminó en medio de ese bosque tenebroso. Conforme se adentraba los arboles se iban torciendo más, incluso le pareció ver que los arboles tenían rostros humanos. Los primeros árboles tenían el rostro de personas sonrientes, en la segunda sección eran los rostros de personas asustadas, y al final las caras eran de terror y llanto. Incluso le pareció ver que uno de los árboles tenia lágrimas en sus ojos. La duda la invadió.

El viento susurró y las ramas secas se balancearon, los murciélago revolotearon y fueron directo ella. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que ellos se calmaran. El silencio regresó y abrió los ojos, los murciélagos ya no estaban. Continuó su camino y vio por primera vez que un árbol seco tenía un fruto. De su rama seca y sin hojas colgaba una manzana roja. La rama cedió ante el peso y la manzana cayó al suelo para rodar hasta sus pies, la levantó y se le quedó viendo.

―Sigo pensando en esa historia. ―arrojó muy lejos la manzana.

El sonido que produjo la manzana fue tan fuerte, demasiado para un objeto pequeño, que era como el sonido de una explosión, por curiosidad caminó hacia donde la había aventado. Vio la manzana roja intacta, ¿qué había sido ese ruido? Despejó la pregunta de su mente y levantó el objeto, entonces una mano huesuda salió de la seca y cuarteada tierra para sujetarla con fuerza, Shauntal forcejeó en el agarre pero esto solo hizo que el esqueleto saliera por completo.

―Buenas noches señorita. ―dijo el esqueleto sacándose la cabeza y volviéndosela a colocar como si fuera un sombrero― Es una linda noche ¿verdad?

Shauntal casi se desmaya de la impresión.

―Las noches nubladas y heladas son mis favoritas, porque no te molesta la luz lunar y esas tintineantes estrellas. ―la cabeza del esqueleto giró sobre sí 360°

―Sí, ya me imagino. ―Shauntal retrocedió.

―Sería tan amable de concederme esta pieza.

Eso sí que era extraño, ni siquiera había música.

―¿No podría ser otra persona?

―No, tiene que ser usted y nadie más. Y si se fija bien no hay nadie aparte de nosotros.

Sin esperar la respuesta el esqueleto la jaló provocando que soltara el candil. El aceite del candil se derramó, ni idea de cómo apareció una pequeña flamita danzante pero esta se aventó al aceite. El fuego se extendió por todo el camino como si fueran velas, las ramas secas de los árboles también se encendieron. Y el baile dio comienzo. Todos los árboles se desprendieron de la tierra y comenzaron a bailar, las llamitas del camino también se unieron. El esqueleto le daba giros a Shauntal como si fuera una pirinola. La chica terminó mareada que en lugar de ver a un solo esqueleto veía varios. Cada esqueleto la cargaba y la lanzaba por los aires o la arrastraba por el suelo como si bailaran rock 'n' roll. Shauntal vio algo curioso entre los esqueletos, cada uno de ellos se quitaban sus cabezas y las intercambiaban con el de al lado, hacían malabares con ellas, o explotaban lanzado fuegos artificiales. Todos los esqueletos empezaron a bailar danzón y mientras lo hacían se iban fusionando hasta quedar uno solo. El esqueleto la volvió a agarrar y nuevamente le dio piruetas, primero cerca, luego un poco lejos y luego más lejos, hasta que al final la lanzó por completo hasta el otro lado del camino envuelto en llamas. Shauntal giró y giró en medio de sus gritos, cuando se detuvo fue fuertemente sujetada por unas vendas, con asombro vio que eran las vendas de un Cofagrigus. Antes de darse cuenta el pokémon la envolvió por completa para al final aprisionarla en su interior.

―¡Déjame salir! ―gritó con demasía mientras golpeaba con fuerza― ¡Déjame salir!

La puerta se abrió y Shauntal cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos.

―Princesa levántese, no hay tiempo que perder.

 _«¿Princesa?»_ Se levantó con mucha dificultad. ¿Por qué pesaba tanto su vestimenta?

―Ahora es cuando. Corra.

El extraño hombre la arrastró por un pasillo. Shauntal apenas podía caminar, desvió la mirada hacia su ropa cuando se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba vestida con metros y metro de tela esponjosa.

―Agáchese ―el hombre la jaló detrás de unos arbustos― La reina está en el jardín, si la llega a ver será su fin.

Shauntal se levantó para ver por sobre el arbusto a la dicho reina.

Desde atrás solo se lograba ver su esponjoso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta el suelo. El largo cabello ondeó cuando dos soldados se acercaron a la reina.

― _Su majestad,_ _―se hincó uno de ellos― la princesa ha escapado de la torre._

Aquello no fue una noticia muy agradable, la reina dio un fuerte pisotón y su largó cabello negro y esponjoso se transformó en serpientes de color cobre. La reina dio un alarido y de sus manos unos haces de luz amarilla aparecieron. Los soldados retrocedieron y huyeron. La reina le lanzó un rayo amarillo al primer soldado, este quedó inmóvil, el hombre se llevó sus manos a la cara y dio un grito de terror, sus brazos se alargaban hacia arriba mientras sus pies se enterraban en el césped. El soldado se retorcía intentando moverse pero le fue imposible, al final se había transformado en un árbol con cara de terror. La reina vio al otro soldado y le lanzó el otro rayo de luz. A este ni tiempo le dio de gritar ya que su trasformación fue rápida, fue convertido en una manzana roja. La reina se acercó para levantarla y le dio una mordida. Tras morderla y saborearla sus serpientes se volvieron a transformar en su largo y esponjoso cabello negro.

Shauntal dio un grito apagado. Esos árboles del bosque eran personas transformadas incluyendo a la manzana que arrojó.

―Princesa, ―el hombre la despertó― debe de huir.

La llevó hasta la parte trasera del castillo, al asegurarse que no había nadie cerca golpeó unas piedras y un pasaje secreto se abrió.

―Huya hacia el bosque y jamás regrese. ―la empujó en el interior.

Shauntal vio detrás de sí para hablar con el hombre pero la puerta había desaparecido. No le dio más vueltas y caminó por el estrecho pasillo oscuro, lleno de ratas y por si fuera poco apestoso y húmedo. Seguramente eran las cloacas. Entre charcos de agua vio la luz al final del túnel, rápidamente corrió para salir de ese horrendo lugar.

El viento era aciago, las ramas de los árboles secos se mecían como si pidieran ayuda. Ese bosque se parecía al primero donde se sentía el miedo y la tristeza.

Caminó por un tiempo hasta que le dolieron los pies, se quitó las zapatillas y sobó sus dedos, ya tenía ampollas. Dio un resoplido de cansancio lo importante era buscar un refugio ya que tendría que continuar hasta mañana.

―¿Qué tienes? ―dijo una voz con eco.

Shauntal miró a todos lados pero no vio nada, agachó la mirada para tranquilizarse seguramente era su imaginación. Dio un bostezo y se preparo para dormir a la intemperie. Fue entonces cuando la vio, una sombra se alargaba desde atrás, se veía imponente por lo grande que era y más por esas especies de picos sobre su cabeza. Se giró detrás de sí para ver a un singular animal postrado sobre una rama seca del árbol retorcido más cercano.

―Oh señor murciélago, ―juntó sus manos como si le hiciera una plegaria― necesito encontrar un refugio y a alguien que me ayude.

―No pides mucho. ―el murciélago giró su cabeza.

Luego de pensarlo por un rato se colgó de la rama y extendió sus amplias alas listo para despegar. Revoloteó alrededor de ella, luego revoloteó delante de ella y un remolino de viento con tierra cubrió al animal. Las alas se convirtieron en una capa y las orejas puntiagudas pasaron a ser una corona. Delante de ella apareció un hombre que jugaba con el mechón de cabello que tapaba su cara.

―¡Grimsley! ―Shauntal corrió para abrazarlo.

Él le frenó  
―Quieta ahí humano, no me toques con tus sucias manos.

¿Eh? ¿Y esa actitud?

Grimsley levantó su mano y señaló hacia el bosque  
―Sigue todo derecho y encontraras a alguien.

―¿Por el bosque?

―A ver si ellos te quieren ayudar.

La verdad no le daba mucha confianza ir por el bosque a esas horas de la noche, el solo ver los rostros de los árboles retorcidos, escuchar al viento susurrar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio entraría en un bosque donde no hay caminos y tiene poca iluminación? Sin mencionar que ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar y tenía ampollas.

Grimsley rodó los ojos ante la espera y la duda de ella.  
―Miedosa.

La sombra de Grimsley se separó de él adquiriendo voluntad propia. Caminó entre los árboles y poseyó un árbol grande. Agitó sus ramas, forcejeó con las raíces y comenzó a caminar. Shauntal corrió despavorida del árbol que trataba de agarrarla. Finalmente el árbol la atrapó, la estiró como si fuera de goma y la lanzó por los aires en la dirección que anteriormente Grimsley había señalado.

―No tienes inconveniente si vuelas ¿verdad? Después de todo es la forma más práctica de viajar.

Ahora si estaba más aterrada que nunca –ni siquiera ese lugar había logrado perturbarla– el caer desde esa altura cualquiera se asustaría. Sin duda el aterrizaje sería muy doloroso. Aunque la vista era espectacular, la luna con sus gafas oscuras como una maleante alumbraba tenuemente el bosque de árboles retorcidos. Algunos murciélagos emprendieron el vuela cuando ella pasó cerca de sus guaridas, y no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de morderla, en ese instante Shauntal se trasformó en un murciélago que volaba de manera torpe. Ahora ya tenía solucionado el aterrizaje.

Batió sus alas en un torpe intento de levantar el vuelo pero iba en picada. Cuando cayó adquirió su forma humana. Se incorporó y miró a todos lados. Caminó un poco y cruzó un puente que atravesaba ¿un rio de gusanos y guano? Eso si le dio asco que casi vomita. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una… ¿Qué rayos era eso?

―¡Una enorme calabaza!

La calabaza, que más bien se parecía a un Pumpkaboo de cuatro metros, abrió sus ojos cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Los ojos de la calabaza miraban fijamente a Shauntal.

―Boo. ―dijo la calabaza.

―¿Eh? ―Ella ladeó la cabeza.

―Así que no te asuste. ―desvió la mirada― La verdad no sé para qué estoy aquí sin no logro asustar a los intrusos, no sirvo de nada.

 _«¿Acaso tiene problemas existenciales?»_

―En todo caso, ¿en qué te puedo servir? ―dio una sonrisa segura de sí mismo.

 _«¿Tan rápido se recuperó?»_

―Cierto individuo me dijo que por aquí podría encontrar a alguien, pero la verdad lo dudo. ¿Sabes tú donde puedo encontrar ayuda?

La calabaza siguió mirándola fijamente.  
―Sí, yo sé donde puedes encontrar a otras formas de vida.

El Pumpkaboo comenzó a crecer y su tallo se estiró, se estaba trasformando en un Gourgeist. Abrió la boca sonriente de su panza y una puerta apareció.

―Ellos están adentro.

―Me vas a dejar entrar así nomas, no se supones que eres un guardián.

―Nah, no pareces sospechosa.

―Vaya lógica.

Aunque tampoco Shauntal lo pensó detenidamente y confió en la calabaza. Abrió la puerta y entró en su interior. Estaba más oscuro que afuera, e incluso estaba mojado. ¿Por qué rayos?

―Wahaha ahora te voy a digerir. Gracias por entrar voluntariamente a mi panza.

―¡¿Qué?!

Shauntal corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaba la puerta para tratar de abrirla sin embargo no la encontró. Corrí hacia el lado contrario y nada, seguramente la única salida sería…

―¡Noooo! ―corrió en círculos.

― _¡Cállate!_

Algo suave y esponjoso golpeó su cara, las luces en el interior se encendieron. Shauntal levantó el objeto que la había golpeado, era una almohada.

―¿Y esta? ―habló uno de ellos.

―No sé. ―habló otro.

Un grupo de siete –Ni idea de qué eran esas cosas– la rodeó. Shauntal se quitó los lentes y los limpió con su ropa, se los colocó y siguió viéndolos.

―Son reales.

―¡Qué grosera! ―dijo uno de ellos.

Siete muñecos raros, por así decirlo, hablaban entre ellos, cuatro tenían forma de bobblehead moviendo sus cabezas de un lado al otro, estos tenían las siguientes formas: Sableye, Misdreavus, Shuppet, Phantump. Los otros tres parecían como una especie de títeres escondidos en un disfraz, algo así como un Mimikyu, uno de ellos tenía el disfraz de un Pikachu, otro de Togepi, y el otro de Helioptile.

―¿Me van a comer? ―dijo una temerosa Shauntal.

―Claro que no, no comemos porq-…

La frase quedó incompleta por un tremendo zape. La cabeza del Sableye se agitó bruscamente y dio vueltas.

―Hey, eso era innecesario. ―Sableye le riñó al disfrazado de Pikachu.

―Olvídate de eso. ―habló el disfrazado de Helioptile― ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

Shauntal les contó su historia de cómo había llegado a este mundo, lo del castillo de la reina, el vampiro que le indicó el camino y cómo fue que llegó con ellos y la calabaza.

―Comprendo, comprendo, deja de venirme con tus dramas. ―dijo el Misdreavus― Mañana en la mañana te llevaremos con la bruja buena del norte para que te ayude a regresar a tu casa.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Después de despedirse de la calabaza-cabaña, el grupo de ocho emprendió el camino hacia la casa de la bruja buena del norte. Todo iba tan bien hasta que fueron emboscados por la bruja mala, el primer ataque fue un Mr. Mime, inofensivo a simple vista, pero de repente comenzó a convulsionar hasta deformarse, primero las manos le crecieron, luego los pies, la cabeza, el cuerpo, se convirtió en una bestia deforme e irracional que solo gritaba. El grupo trató de alejarse de él pero esa bestia cada vez que mordía un árbol este terminaba por transformarse en otra bestia igual, al poco rato tenían a todo un ejército de Mr. Mime pisándoles los pies mostrando sus colmillos y babeando.

―¿Acaso son zombies? ―dijo Shauntal.

El segundo grupo estaba conformado por una especie de muñecos diabólicos, juguetes de niños que habían sido poseídos por un grupo de fantasmas. Muñecas, payasos, pelotas, autos, etc. Cada uno de ellos agredió a su estilo al grupo, los autos derrapaban y les cerraban el paso para hacerlos tropezar, ya en el suelo las pelotas rebotaban en sus espaldas, mientras que los muñecos les jalaban el cabello, brazos y piernas.

―Nunca más volveré a ver a los muñecos de la misma forma.

En medio del forcejeó la reina apareció a través de un espejo y caminó hacia ellos.

―Inocentes, creían que podían escapar de mi.

Les dio la orden a los muñecos y estos les abrieron las bocas. La reina trasformó a algunos de los muñecos que brincaban sobre ellos en manzanas, una de ellas la agarró y la metió a la fuerza dentro de la boca del Sableye, este empezó a retorcerse, luego de unas constantes piruetas en el piso quedó convertido en un muñeco de peluche. Lo mismo pasó con Misdreavus, Shuppet y Phantump. Fueron convertidos en muñecos de peluche.

―¿Qué les hiciste? ―preguntó Shauntal.

―Nada, solo los volví más adorables.

―Pero si ellos ya eran adorables.

La reina la ignoró y fue con los últimos tres. En esta ocasión sacó de entre sus prendas una bolsa de dulces raros, desenvolvió uno y lo aventó dentro de la boca del disfrazado de Pikachu. Su cuerpo brilló y de entre él una especie de alma salió flotando hacia el cielo. Lo mismo fue con los disfrazados de Togepi y Helioptile

―¡Noooo! ―Shauntal se soltó a llorar― ¿por qué eres tan mala?

―No soy mala, solo los estoy exorcizando.

Shauntal quedó desconcertada.

―Ahora sigues tú ¿qué te daré, dulce o manzana? ―la reina lo pensó un poco, luego se hincó con una manzana roja en una mano y en la otro un dulce raro.

Shauntal volvió a forcejear para zafarse.  
―¡No, no, suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir!

Dio patadas al aire cuando sintió unas grandes gotas de agua. Reaccionó y se dio cuenta que un seguía en la bañera.

―Así que fue un sueño. ―respiró aliviada.

Salió del baño y vistió su pijama, mientras se la abotonaba vio a sus muñecos de peluche. Eran los siete muñecos raros de su sueño. Los agarró y los acomodó en su cama para dormir con ellos. Seguramente ese sueño fue una señal de que sus muñecos se sentían solos.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Shauntal no pudo dormir bien después de ese sueño y la extraña historia que le contó Grimsley. Por lo cual traía una desvelada, no toleraba la luz de la mañana y el dolor de cabeza era insoportable.

―Mm… manzana. ―Marshal ya se la saboreaba.

―¡Nooo! ―Shauntal se le aventó para arrebatársela.

―Y ahora qué te pasa.

Se le quedó viendo a la manzana y luego a Marshal.  
―Una tonta historia que me contó Grimsley.

―¿Y tú le crees? ―dijo Caitlin buscando entre las cajas.

―Lo sé, es una tonta idea. ―Le entregó la manzana a Marshal.

―Dulces. ―dijo Caitlin sacando una bolsa de una caja.

Shauntal rápido se giró, sintió el enorme impulso de quitársela pero estaba contrariada. ¿Creer en su sueño o dejarlo a la lógica?

―¡Noooo! ―se abalanzó contra Caitlin para quitarle los dulces.

La bolsa ya había sido abierta y los dulces se regaron por el suelo. Los tres se dispusieron a recogerlos de uno en uno.

―En serio, ¿qué te pasa? ―le dijo Marshal.

Sin duda seguía afectada.

Mientras los recogían no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que había entrado a la cocina. Dicha sombra levantó un dulce, lo desenvolvió y se lo echó a la boca.

*Crank* se escuchó el sonido del dulce siendo mordido.

Los tres levantaron la vista para ver quién se había comido un dulce.

―Bisharp ―dijo Shauntal acercándosele― escúpelo, escúpelo.

El pokémon se lo tragó. Pronto comenzó a brillar.

 _«No puede ser, no puede ser, se va a morir. ¿Qué le voy a decir a Grimsley?»_ Shauntal estaba en un conflicto interno, lidiando con la culpa y el miedo.

Todo el entorno destelló cuando el pokémon brilló por completo.

Bisharp.  
PS +3  
Ataque +2  
Defensa +1  
At. Esp. +2  
Def. Esp. +1  
Velocidad +2

―¿Cómo? ¡Ha subido un nivel! ―dijo Caitlin.

―Así que esos son rare candy. ―dijo Marshal viendo uno de los dulces.

―¿Qué pasaría si lo come un humano? ―preguntó Caitlin aun con el deseo de querer comerlo.

―Mejor no hay que averígualo. ―dijo Shauntal arrebatándole el dulce a Marshal y escondiendo la bolsa.

Y entre dulces y manzana Shauntal quedó traumatizada.

 **Fin**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **En realidad tenía pensado en que fuera una historia y no un one-shot, así como también que fuera un poco más agresivo en lo del terror pero como la protagonista es Shauntal decidí dejarlo suave, si fuera de terror el protagonista tendría que ser Grimsley y eso sí sería oscuro y perturbador. Saludos y ¿trick-or-treating?**


End file.
